Broken
by rymilu
Summary: They met at the oddest of places. Never had she believed that she would have fallen for him, and he never thought he'd meet her.
1. Chapter 1

Rude

She stands in front of the mirror and looks at herself. Light blue dress and matching sandals against sun kissed skin, brown hair let loose except for two strands of hair pinned by a little bow. Anyone who looks at her sees her as this strong and confident girl. One that is athletic and smart. And she is. But at the same time, not really. She has too many problems to count. Before they can resurface from the corners of her mind, she shakes her head. She can't think of them; not when she has to pretend that she's okay so her mom and grandmother won't make her stay at that therapy thing. The brunette female straightens her posture and fixes her dress a bit, then joins her mom in the car.

Her mom reminds her of how long the session will be and that she should behave and some other things. She just nods, not really bothering to take it in. In a blink of an eye, she stands outside the therapist's door. Hand shakes, heart pounds a bit. Palms become sweaty and knees weak. But she tries hard not to feel nervous and takes a deep breath. Then turns the handle.

Eyes -prying and curious- go directly to her. They prick her skin and make the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She's used to the attention, but wants to shield herself from this unwanted one. Wants to shield herself from this one because it makes her feel like she's the center of the critics' attentions. Like they are expecting for her to make a mistake to laugh at her. And it's stupid because she doesn't even know the three teens, and they don't know her.

Gilda stands and smiles. "Savannah," she says. "I wasn't expecting you today. I mean, I thought you would've liked to have this Monday to go out with friends."

"Mom wanted me to start today," she replies smoothly. Is glad her voice doesn't quiver.

The therapist nods. "Well, have a seat." She signals to the chairs and Savannah takes a seat next to a boy with freckles and glasses. "Everyone, this is Savannah and she'll be part of our group." There is a chorus of 'hellos' and she manages to smile. Gilda hands her a pen and a worksheet. She's confused, but accepts them and looks over the paper.

'Anger,' it's titled. The name makes her raise a brow. There are questions about what angers someone, ratings from one to ten. One obviously being the first.

"What is anger?" asks the woman.

A girl with black hair and bright red highlights opens her mouth to speak. "Anger is an intense emotion which can at times blind a person and make him or her to do rash things."

Gilda nods. "Correct, Briana," she praises. "We all experience anger and know what it is. Some of us better than others." There are a couple of nervous coughs. "And feeling angry is fine. It is part of being human. But the way we handle anger is what makes it wrong or not wrong. In your worksheet, you will answer the questions, alright?"

Gilda lets them think about it, and Savannah thinks. Never before had she thought about what makes her angry. But there is always a first time for everything, and for some odd reason, she already knows she will be thinking deeply about everything in each session.

Quickly, she scribbles down what makes her blood boil. Once she finishes, she reads it over and bites her lip. The things she has written down make her feel ashamed. Never had she realized how much her mom and dad make her feel. Guilt and slight anger mixed with sorrow flushes into her. Oh, God. She should have just let the paper blank and pretended that nothing makes her angry. Because realizing how angry she is at her parents makes her taste something bitter.

Discussion begins and each teen shares what makes him or her angry. Briana is angry at her boyfriend for being an asshole while Mike -the boy next to Savannah- is angry at his older brother for making social workers to come to their house continuously. Another boy -this one with golden hair and hazel eyes named Ron- says he is mad at his dad for being a "fucking cheating bastard" and making his mom cry. It's her turn now, and it makes her queasy to have to admit who is at fault for making her mad. She clears her throat and shifts in her seat. Looks at the paper and opens her mouth. But just as she's about to admit that her parents anger her, the door opens.

Briana chirps, "Good to see that you showed up."

Mike adds, "Seeing your face lightens my day."

And Ron finishes with, "Man, you look good."

Savannah blinks as everyone -including Gilda- laughs. She looks up and catches sight of neatly combed, dark brown hair, fair skin, well-built body, and piercing stormy blue eyes. Those eyes meet her own, and she feels... weird. Not a lovestruck weird, but something-else weird. Like something is off about him. She blames it quickly on the looks, because no one can be that handsome. Except if it's a Greek God, but still.

"Take a seat," Gilda tells him as she hands him a paper and a pen. The boy glances briefly at the paper and writes something down. Then he looks up at Gilda, as if saying 'what now?' "Savannah was just beginning to tell us what makes her angry."

The boy nods and looks at her. Great, another pair of eyes. She's even more nervous now that there are five people looking at her. But she'll pretend that they aren't there. She clears her throat and starts reading off of the paper. The other team members, when the other team scores, when her team loses. Her dad. When she misses a shot or an opportunity at the field. Her mom. When people give her a hard time after a lost game. When she gets a B on a test, when her grades drop a bit and when she has to depend on others for emotional support. Gilda and the others stare at her with clear surprise. It's clear that she should've just left the paper blank. Especially now since Gilda opens her mouth and starts sort of lecturing her. And that angers her a little.

"It's alright to make mistakes," begins Gilda. "No one is perfect. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You just put unnecessary stress on your shoulders and it becomes sort of a problem because then you can't tolerate anything else. Just food for thought."

Savannah nods, lips pressed into a tight line and face stoic. The brunette female tries hard not to sigh or look at the clock that leans against the wall. Even if she is itching to do so. A voice interrupts her thoughts, makes her head snap in the direction it comes from. Stormy eyes against chocolate ones.

"Try not to get mad. You can do that by finding an anchor. It's hard. Especially when your heart is pumping adrenalin and hot anger into your veins, but it works," says the boy. She feels her brow arch as she slowly nods. "As for the academic thing, try hard not to stress. If you have your grades higher than a C, you can always be on the team of whatever sport-"

"Volleyball, tennis, water polo, basketball," she cuts without being able to help herself. Those are few sports she plays, but she doesn't dare tell more because she's already said too much.

He nods and continues, "You can always be on the volleyball, tennis, water polo and basketball teams. And you can always get a scholarship through sports."

Savannah knows this. Had checked the second she got into seventh grade. Not that she needed to check then since all her coaches had told her about the sport scholarships ever since she joined a sport. But, still. She did it just to make sure. And she doesn't bother NOT telling the guy this. It surprises her that she's telling him that she knows and explaining why she HAS to get good grades. That she has it as some sort of backup plan in case of getting injured and ruining her opportunity to get a sport scholarship. That she needs to be at the top of her game if she wants to be successful, because really. What good is a sport scholarship if she has no advanced classes? If she will just be the weapon and not the controller?

The boy nods, in understanding or just to humour her, she isn't sure. But there is something in his eyes that makes her think that he does understand her. And for some odd reason, she likes that. He smiles gently at her and then scans his paper briefly. He glances up at her, and it's like he's speaking directly at her. Like they are the only two people in the room; like they are friends and have known each other for a long time. She should feel awkward and slightly disturbed, but she doesn't. The rest of the session goes in a blur. She finds herself staring at a paper that asks reflective questions. Questions like: How will this be applied in your life? What did you feel/what did it remind you of? And things like that. Easy and simple yet slightly deep questions. She hands the paper back to Gilda, as well as the worksheet and pen. Everyone else does the same and leaves after saying bye to Gilda. Savannah follows their example.

She waits for her mom. Checks her phone and wonders if she should call. Decides not to. The brunette sighs and shifts her weight onto the other foot. Her eyes scan the road, but there are no signs of her mom. And an odd sense of panic bubbles in her chest. Flashbacks of her past make her vision blur and breathing to hitch. She shuts her eyes tight and bites her lip hard. Tries hard not to think about how life used to be. But it's kind of hard since there is a type of pressure on her chest. It makes her feel like she's suffocating; like she's drowning and there is no escape. It's temporary, won't last long. This has happened before, and she should be used to it. Yet it's not possible to get used to feeling desperate and helpless. No person in their right mind could ever get used to this type of suffering. And just when it seems like it's been going on for hours, it eases. Her breathing returns to normal, as does her pounding heart. Her whole body relaxes and she sighs.

"It is Savannah, right?" Says a voice. Her heart jumps and she automatically whirls around, ready to strike. The boy with the stormy eyes holds his hands up in mock surrender. She sighs and relaxes before standing up straight and fixing him a half hearted glare.

"Yeah," she replies.

He stretches his hand out to shake hers. Confused by this, she places her hand in his. Pulls back, though, the second electricity shoots up her arm. Goosebumps cover her arms, and she bites her lip. It's embarrassing,her reaction. So she quickly covers it up.

"Do you always do that? Do you always poise as the gentleman every time you meet a new girl?" She asks, a bit too hotly for her liking. But, whatever. She's saving her butt.

The boy's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and he frowns a bit. "No," he murmurs, confusion laced in his voice. "I was just..." He shakes his head and clears his throat. It amuses her. "So, um, who are you waiting for?"

"My mom," the brunette female says. She looks down at the ground and slightly straightens her dress. "You?"

"I'm waiting for my friend," he tells her.

"Your friend drives?" Savannah asks. He looks young, like her age. No more than sixteen. But he is probably one of those lucky guys that looks like he never ages.

"Yeah. I'm not old enough to drive yet, so..." He shrugs and she nods. "He's a junior. Goes to Beacon Hills High with me."

Surprise is written all over her features. She doesn't bother hiding it. "You go to Beacon, too?" Never before has she seen him. And then she studies him closer and realization dawns on her. "Oh."

"Oh what?" He asks her.

"You're... him." She doesn't bother hiding the distaste in her tone.

"Him?" He repeats, still confused.

"Liam Dunbar," she says. She knows all about him. Read about him in the newspaper and saw him countless times at school, both in the field and in classes. He is that stupid guy with anger problems. The one that beat the gasoline out of the Prep High Lacrosse Coach's car. The guy that almost replaced Scott McCall as Team Captain. And the guy that was befriended by teenaged assassins. Yeah, she knows him and is now itching to get away. As far as she is concerned, he is trouble and danger on two legs.

"Wait, aren't you that girl Sam is dating?" Liam questions. That question makes her wince.

"Was," she mutters. Before he can say anything, she says, "I don't want to talk about it." And she doesn't. Sam is a really part of her life. Her first boyfriend and first love. But now he isn't, and that makes her gloomy and moody.

Liam nods and stays quiet. A few seconds trickle by, and she glances at her phone. Where the freaking Hell is her mom? Her mom should have picked her up by now. Savannah should be in her room, listening to music and texting her friends or practicing. And just when she is afraid that she will have to socialize a bit more, her mother appears. She can't help but sigh in relief. Quickly, she murmurs a 'bye' and leaves. It isn't until she Is at her house and In her room that she realuzes that she had been a bit rude. But, whatever.

The next day she sees him and cringes. Without thinking about it, she is even ruder. And if someone had told her that she and this boy she is rude to would become closer, she would have laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused

He sees her every Monday. Tries to talk to her, but doesn't get the chance to have a full conversation with her. Whenever he waves at her in school, she plain old ignores him. And he both understands and respects that. But, still... There is no doubt that she probably hates his guts. And that is what he is confused about. The girl - Savannah - she doesn't even know him. All she knows about him is that he…

And then it dawns on him. His record and being on the news and all the other things. Of course she wants nothing to do with him!

Liam sighs and stares at his food. Looking at it distracts him from seeing the love birds in front of him. It's not that he isn't happy for them, or that he is against love. It's just that he hasn't found love. Seeing everyone with dopey grins and having someone that they can cuddle and love makes him feel a tad bit depressed.

His stormy gaze rises just in time to see Scott and Lydia take a seat. The mixed scents of watermelon and cinnamon with mint makes him raise a brow. Scott looks happy, like a kid on Christmas, and Lydia has a twinkle in her green eyes. One could only guess what they were doing not so long ago.

The two older teens join the conversation, and soon, everyone is staring at them as his table explodes into full mode animated. Stiles is rambling about something, Malia backing him up. Kira is trying to stop herself from laughing, and mason is just cracking up. Lydia and Scott have teamed up against the pale boy and werecoyote. Everyone is so animated, it makes him feel sort of gloomy that he isn't part of the fun.

"STILES, I WILL SCREAM UNTIL YOUR BRAINS DRIBBLE OUT!" Lydia threatens in a high pitched voice. The threat makes everyone at the table groan. Stiles automatically becomes paler and freezes. Scott chuckles and is about to wrap an arm around the banshee's waist. He stops, however, and looks at Liam.

The beta had noticed Scott's act before the others had and had looked away. Now, he feels like he has been caught doing something he shouldn't have. But it was nothing wrong. All he did was look away. So it's kind of stupid that he feels that way. He blames it on the fact that Scott is a True Alpha. After all, every way that Scott looks at him makes him feel... weird. Not THAT way weird, but more like a child type of way.

"Liam, have you seen the new horror movie?" Stiles asks him.

He is glad that the conversation had changed and that he is being included. Sometimes he feels that being single means he is a child in the Pack's eyes. And maybe he is. After all, he is a freshman hanging out with juniors. Even his best friend is older than him.

Just as he is about to be part of an overly animated conversation with Stiles, because talking to Stiles makes EVERYTHING animated and dramatic, the sound of food dropping, a tray clattering and laughing takes his attention away. What he sees makes his blood boil.

She had been walking to the table where her friends were when some jerk bumped into her. Instead of apologizing and trying to help her, the guy started laughing. Soon, everyone joined in. Now she stands in negative attention. One of the other teens calls out, "Watch out, clumsy head!"

Apparently, this Is hilarious because everyone starts cracking up even louder. Her cheeks burn and her eyes sting. But she is not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

With a slight sniffle, she bends down to pick up her tray and the mess that was made. It's hard, though. Especially since the jerk drops his food on the ground and then his plate. Everyone keeps laughing. Those sounds make her blood boil and feel even more humiliated.

Everyone stops laughing as there is movement. She looks up and can only see a blur. Her eyes widen with shock when she sees the jerk in a headlock by none other than Liam.

When he saw what they were doing to her, he could not help himself. Scott didn't even try to stop him and for that Liam Is grateful. True Alpha or not, Liam would not have let Scott get in the way if the older male had tried to stop him.

Blood and adrenaline mixed with hot anger pumps through his veins. His eyes switch color briefly, and he has to close them tight. A growl forms in his chest and tickles his throat. It takes everything in him to not rip the guy's head off. But the guy is pleading and reeking of fear. For some reason, that tempts him and lures his animalistic side out. His nails slowly start to grow, and his breathing has become harder. Without meaning to, his grip on the guy's head tightens. The guy cries out in pain.

A hand is placed on. his shoulder. Then comes the soothing yet firm voice that Scott seems to have. "Liam, let go," murmurs the True Alpha. There is force, he can feel it.

Against his will, he lets go. The guy sputters and falls to the ground. Immediately, Scott grabs his arm and pulls him away to the locker room. He knows that it is to help him, but he is way too angry. The beta yanks his arm from Scott's grasp and raises his claw. Something stops him, though. Through his hazy state, he can hear her timid voice.

Lydia helps her up and glares at the jerk. Savannah witnesses everyone cringe at the strawberry blonde gives them. The brunette is pulled gently by the older female to the hallway. Confused at this, she asks, "Why did you help me?"

Lydia glances briefly at the door as the rest of her friends trickle out of the cafeteria. "Because," she says, shrugging. "How is Liam?"

Savannah is confused by the question since she has no idea. But then someone else answers.

"He's surprisingly calm," replies a male. She turns and her eyes almost pop out. Even though he is not a movie star or anything famous, Scott makes her feel star struck. And the reason for it is NOT because he is good looking. No, it's because he is a star athlete and kind. Unlike the previous star athlete, Jackson Whittemore.

The subject of conversation stumbles toward them. Immediately, the lanky and pale boy starts rambling. Savannah can hardly keep up with what the boy is saying, but Liam and the others have no trouble understanding the words. After what seems like ages, Stiles stops and Liam turns his attention towards her.

Storm meets warmth. "Are you okay?"

Mute and dazed, Savannah nods. Wonders if she is experiencing one of those out-of-body moments. Her body feels unattached, like if she is dreaming. And that slightly freaks her out, but it has happened before so she does not dwell on it too much.

The troubled boy nods sharply and then turns on his heel. Scott and Lydia exchange glances while Stiles mumbled under his breath at a fast speed. The older teens follow Liam.

Savannah stands there, staring behind them. She blinks once... twice. The bell rings and noise bursts from every direction. People circle around her, clearly not wanting to face any fury from Scott, Liam or Lydia if they mess with her. Everything and everyone around her moves, but it's like they have been dimmed and she has been highlighted.

With a slight shake of her head, she starts to move to her sixth period class. Not once does she try to figure out what has happened. Like many things in her life, this Is something she wants to forget.

A week passes. Then two and three. And she doesn't see him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slightly emotional. Hope you like it! ^-^ ~rymilu**

Lonely  
Tears roll down her face. She cuddles to the bed, her whole body shaking, in search of comfort. Her heart pounds hard against her ribcage. Makes her only hear the blood rushing through her veins. She tries to be quiet and not let anyone know she is there. Pulls the blankets closer to her body until her body is completely covered. It's hard for her to breath. Her hand darts to her inhaler that rests beneath her flower shaped pillow. The cool metal goes in between her lips, forefinger on the button. One squirt, then another. Two more just for good measure. Her shaking stops, and body becomes relaxed. She closes her eyes, and breathes through her nose and exhales through mouth gently. Her heart beat calms down until  
It's the weekend. And she hates it.  
Most teenagers are pleased to be on weekends. Not doing homework and relaxing. Going out with friends and such. But not her. Not Savannah. For her, being away from school and the work it provides makes her feel panicky. It's not that she is being a workaholic at a young age or anything. It's just that being at home reminds her of her childhood. It makes her remember about all those times that she had to hide under the covers. Those times her blankets were stained by her tears of sorrow and reeking of fear. Even though it's been years, those memories burn in her mind. And it makes her hate being at home. Makes her hate not being away from where most of her memories have been tainted by pain.  
The brunette gives a slight sniffle. Huffs and shifts in her bed. Like many times, she tries to distract herself from feeling the pain. Avoiding feeling the empty void in her heart every time she thinks about her dad and mom is always the best. Especially when remembering only fuels the fire of hatred and anger.  
In an attempt to forget, her mind wanders off to Liam. She has not seen him In a very long while. A week or three. It's not like she has been keeping track of him. And even if she is, it's because she wants to thank him for doing what he did. No one in school - or Beacon - is that kind to stop bullying. Or scary. Except for Lydia and just maybe Scott. And Liam, of course. It's Liam that would stop bullying and other things by scaring the crap out of everyone. It's funny and somewhat ironic that it was him to protect her. That it was not her friends or anyone else. Now that she sort of thinks about it, it depresses her that no one took it upon themselves to defend her. But it also makes her curious. Why would he protect her? To clean his record as a bad boy? Or did he do it because he likes her? Almost instantly, she dismisses the thought. Because it's absurd. He doesn't like her. Not in that way. She is sure that the athletic male has more important things to do than crushing on a girl. But then, why?  
It irritates her that she can't have a firm answer. That she doesn't know for sure. That she can't ask him because he is not present at school. And even if he was, she would never ask him. It's not like she has too much pride in herself after what happened. But she wants to defend her honor and keep the pride that she has left. After all, she does not want to NOT be at the top of her game. Things that happen unexpectedly make her uncomfortable and make her lose control of the situation. And that... that is something she hates.  
Maybe she'll ask Lydia, she reasons after much debating. Thank God it's Sunday and not Friday or Saturday. If it were, she would have had a heart attack. She sighs gently and slowly starts drifting off. Before she knows it, she has been dragged under by oblivion. And that is good. Otherwise she would have seen the two glowing golden eyes staring at her through the window.

The next morning comes, and she gets up early - perfect attendance is crucial for a scholarship. She gets out of the bed, groaning. Trudges to the bathroom and hates what she sees the second she looks into the mirror. She looks like crap. Like if someone had beat the living shiznit out of her. Her face is tired; the corners of her lips turned down. There are bags under her eyes from countless nights of haunted dreams. Her shoulders seem to have caved in as they dangle at her sides. Even her eyes have lost that spark of warmth and life. And she hates it. Hates it, hates it so very much. Quickly, she cleans herself up. By the time she blinks, she is at school, putting on that smile and being the Savannah Rangel that everyone knows.  
"So what's up with Mr. Bad Boy and you?" Stephanie Vargas, her Asian friend, asks.  
The brunette shrugs as she puts her books into her locker and gets what she needs. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replies. Savannah closes the locker, just in time to see the Asian girl fix her a look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Because I think you are lying," Stephanie declares. "Now give me all the juicy details on how you met."  
Savannah rolls her chocolate eyes. "There is nothing to tell. I mean, I don't know anything about him-"  
"Except that he is crushing over you," the Asian female interrupts.  
Quickly, Savannah shakes her head. "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. He is not crushing over me. He just defended me, that's all."  
Her attempts to control Stephanie are not working. And it's annoying her a bit. "Oh! It's the classical good girl and bad boy romance thing!" Squeals Stephanie with pure delight.  
Two of her other friends, Carla Orozco and Rafael Valenzia, approach them. "What's this about romance?" Carla wants to know. Stephanie explains, and the three are soon launched into a conversation on how Liam and her will make the cutest couple. She tries hard to ignore them, but it is an attempt in vain. The romance conversation is making her ears bleed and head to pound with pain. Finally, she can't take it anymore.  
"Guys! I'm not into dating right now," she tells them, annoyance and a hint of despair in her voice.  
Carla reminds her, "That is what you said about Sam."  
Stephanie nods and chirps, "And you two DID make the cutest couple."  
Savannah groans. Remembering Sam makes her heart ache badly. The longing that has disappeared comes back. But she shakes her head and tries to voice her reasoning. "Yeah, and then we were no more. Guys, I appreciate your opinions and all, but I'm not going to date. Not right now when there are the tournaments and school work. Plus, dating right now would be looking for a rebound." She sighs. "Can we just drop the subject?"  
Her friends exchange looks. With a sigh of their own, they nod. The bell rings, and the four friends have to part. "See you guys at lunch," the brunette calls. Then heads to her first period class.

Math sucks butt. Out of all her classes, this one is the one that she hates dearly. The numbers make no sense to her. All they make her want to do is bang her head against the desk. She takes her seat and smiles at her group. Then focuses her gaze on the teacher. The teacher talks and explains, she takes notes. It's hard to understand the teacher since she starts saying something and ends with something else. In Math, they talk about a lot of things and always get sidetracked. Which is one of the reasons why she hates it. Sure, the brunette doesn't want to be bored out of her mind, but she needs to pay attention in order to ace the tests and open up the various scholarship doors wider. It looks like the lesson is going to take at least ten minutes before it is returned to.  
Her classmates are talking about diseases, and then some stupid guy shouts out, "Ebola!" Everyone starts cracking up, except for her.  
The teacher soon starts explaining that diseases such as Ebola are not to be joked about. Especially when people in Africa are dying from it. Before Savannah knows what's going on, the teacher starts telling them that someone can be sued for spreading rumors about another person having a disease. The whole class becomes quiet, letting the teacher explain. And just like that, the bell rings and the period is over.  
Kind of annoyed that her classmates distracted the teacher, Savannah grabs her things and starts for the door. Her stomach growls; she sighs. It's good that it's lunch time now, because she is starving. The roars her stomach makes tell her to hurry and get lunch. Under her stomach's orders, she hurries and enters the cafeteria. She grabs her food - careful to not get anything with peanut butter - and then looks around the cafeteria. Carla, Rafael and Stephanie aren't there. The realization makes the air take a sudden heaviness. Awkwardly, she stands there. Then decides that she should move because people are looking at her and whispering things.  
Just as she takes a step forward, the room goes quiet the second the sharp click of heels is heard. The air is sucked out of the cafeteria and from everyone. A voice says from behind her, "Want to sit with us?"

Maybe she has a huge problem with meddling and doing everything in her power for things to work out her way. But this doesn't bother her. Ignoring the bad feeling she has, she approaches the brunette freshman. "Want to sit with us?" Lydia asks. The girl - Savannah - turns around and looks at her with wide eyes. For some odd reason, this amuses her. She can't help the smile that is carved on her face.  
Savannah nods slowly, as if she can't believe that she is being invited to sit with the Misfits. That's what she secretly calls the Pack. Because, really. There is nothing normal about a Pack of supernatural creatures and two humans. Lydia turns on her heel and walks to the table where the Pack is sitting at, Savannah at her heel. The strawberry blonde sits at her usual spot next to Scott and gestures to the seat in front of her. Which also happens to be where Liam is sitting next to.  
The True Alpha and the rest of the Pack shoot her looks, but she ignores them. Being Lydia Martin, she really isn't intimidated by supernatural creatures. Plus, her scream can make anyone's ears bleed and brain explode. And that... that is scarier than anything with claws and fangs and bloodlust.  
"Liam, why don't you introduce Savannah to the rest of us?" Lydia asks innocently, with an innocent smile on her face.  
The second she says it, the beta's stormy eyes widen and he coughs. He opens his mouth to protest, but she shuts that idea out of his mind. His eyes widen even more at her barely whispered threat. Then he nods feverishly. Lydia can't help but smirk. Ah, what power she has over men. Over anyone, really. Just fix them a look and threaten them, and they start begging and doing what she wants. It is a talent that she loves to possess and use.  
Liam rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "Isn't it better if she introduces herself?" He asks her.  
The brunette adds, "We really don't know each other."  
How cute and amusing. "Then let's see how much he knows about you," she replies, a smug grin on her face and that twinkle in her eye. If looks could kill, Liam would have blue eyes instead of golden.  
"Um, well," starts the teen. Even though she does not have super senses, she can smell the nervousness that reeks from the freshman boy. "She plays sport, is really smart. She's looking for scholarship options and is well prepared. Sam used to date her, and that is a subject she does not want to talk about. Savannah - she can be a bit of a perfectionist-"  
Her green eyes light up the second that Savannah scoffs. "I am NOT a perfectionist," the younger female hisses. "And if I am, then it's not my fault that I want a better future for myself. No one can blame me for that."  
"Do you ever take a risk? Do you ever stop thinking about the future and decide to live the present?" Liam asks her.  
The whole Pack just watches the two bicker like an old couple. It makes Lydia grin big and bright. The banshee catches her Alpha's gaze. Scott shakes his head slightly, and she just grins even more. Oh, if she were a regular teenaged girl, matchmaking would TOTALLY be one of her callings. Of many, many callings.  
"You always seem to get what you want, don't you?" Scott murmurs, amazed and slightly shocked.  
Lydia just shrugs and replies rather smugly, "I am Lydia Martin." Without meaning to or realizing, she repeats what Peter Hale - the man that made her life a living Hell by being in her kind and making her think she was going insane - once told her. "Lydia Martin is not only beautiful, incredibly intelligent. She's immune."  
She misses the looks the Pack - minus Liam - exchange with one another.

He is sure he is going to kill Lydia. It is her fault that he got sucked into an argument that was full of surprising turns and twists. Savannah is feisty, and while he likes that, it irritates his wolf greatly. By the end of lunch, he managed to get into some weird meeting with the brunette. Normally he would not mind, but he is going to see her in a few hours. And that is what bothers him a bit.  
The hours fly. He is finished with his homework and now has to go see Gilda and the rest of the troubled teens. When he gets there, he does not see her. But he does not dwell on It since he is early. The session begins and he exchanges his usual greeting with Briana, Ron and Mike. Savannah does not appear. The session ends quickly. He barely manages to scribble down his answers for the reflection worksheet before he is out of the room.  
The beta falls Scott and tells him he has something else to do . That he will see the True Alpha at the McCall house. Then he starts running to where she lives. No, he does not stalk her, because stalking is creepy.  
When he gets to her house, he automatically picks up her scent. Careful not to be seen, he climbs the side of the house and takes a peek through the window. The girl lies there, unmoving. At first he thinks she is sleeping, but then realizes that there is barely any breathing and a faint pulse. Panicked, he jumps from the side and pretty much bursts his way into the house. He goes straight to her room and goes to her unmoving figure.  
He scoops her into his arms. Before he realizes what is happening - before his brain can process any information - he finds himself in the hospital, waiting in the waiting room and feeling miserable. For some reason, he stays there. For some reason he has no idea about but follows it. Sighing, the beta closes his eyes.  
Footsteps are heard and he can already smell the scent of the sheriff and feel the presence of his Alpha. Already, he knows that he is in trouble. There is only one thought and one that only in his mind: his life sucks ass.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a tad bit Lydia and Scott centric. If you hate the Scydia moments... just pass over them, please. Hope you like it. ^-^ ~rymilu

Smile

"I didn't do anything!" He claims. The Sheriff gives him a look of uncertainty. And that is what Irritates him. Because he did nothing wrong. Except for maybe breaking into the house... but other than that, he is completely innocent.

"That still does not explain why you were at her house," Sheriff Stilinski reminds him. With a sigh, Liam yell him the whole story. On how he was worried because they were supposed to meet and that she did not show up. By the end, Sheriff Stilinski nods. "I'm still going to have to talk to her," he tells the young beta.

Liam nods solemnly. The man leaves him and Scott alone. The True Alpha looks at him, and he does not know if the look Is one of judgement or doubt. But it does not matter because he is slowly becoming irritated and losing patience at a rather quick pace. By the looks of It, Scott seems to notice and decides not to mention anything. Which is totally fine by him.

The brunette male goes sit down on one of the chairs, Scott does the same. He slowly starts to concentrate on only one thing: Savannah's heart beat. It is slow and steady. Hearing it beat calms his pounding one. Without meaning to, his heart becomes the same pace as hers. He can hear their hearts beat together; not once do they overlap. He is too focused that he does not see Lydia approaching, much less the look the two older teens share.

It appears she is right, and that does not surprise her. She is a genius after all. What DOES surprise her is how deeply Liam cares. Not that she has thought of him as heartless or anything. On the contrary, he is very brave. What he did in the 'final showdown' with Kate and confronting Scott when he was not himself... because that... that was brave. And she admires and respects him for that. Because thanks to that - what Liam did - Scott is with her and the psychotic, son of a bitch called Peter is out of the picture.

Scott pulls her aside, down to the end of the hall. Even if Liam is focused, they can not risk him hearing their conversation. Her wide green eyes capture Scott's warm ones. "You were right," he whispers.

The Martin girl nods. "He really cares for her."

"And that is what worries me. Not that I think that she is bad and will kill him or anything of that sort. What worries me is the fact that she may not return the feelings he has for her. His anger issues and him being a werewolf are what alarms me of what may happen next," Scott tells her.

Once more, she nods. Because she has had the same doubts and worries that her Alpha has had. "We will just have to wait and see. Either way, we will know. We always do," she murmurs quietly.

The True Alpha sighs and pulls her into his arms. An immediate warmth envelops her. Her body relaxes into his well built one. This should make her feel uncomfortable. Because he is her Alpha and because he is the guy that she occasionally hooks up with. They are not together, and even if they were, things would end badly. Just like always. But she can just NOT deny the sexual tension they have. He makes her feel good. Makes her feel safe and protected and... loved. And it's wrong. But they have been hooking up a lot lately that the lines of what is right and what is wrong have become blurred. She pulls away, hating the way her body misses the feel of his warmth.

"I have to go," she murmurs, and then walks away.

He watches her walk away, and for a moment, he wants to call her back. But he doesn't. Mainly because he can smell her need to get away. The True Alpha sighs. Love is complicated. Relationships in general are complicated. You can never really have a guy friend or a lady friend and NOT fall in love with them. Especially if it is Lydia Martin. And it makes him frown. Because he should not be crushing over her. Because they are just friends with benefits and nothing more. Still, it's hard for the McCall male to not do so. Lydia is just so... loveable. And that is what makes him frown even more deeply. Hopefully Liam does not go through this stage of love mix. Scott sighs and looks to where his beta is at.

Glumly, he takes a seat next to him once more and sighs. "What?" He asks the second Liam shifts.

"She's awake," he replies quietly.

She wakes with a slight gasp. The moment she does, her grandmother is startled awake and goes to her. The light makes her eyes burn; she closes them tightly and tries to not groan. Her whole body hurts. Like if a tractor had rolled over her repeatedly.

"Savannah, sweetie. Are you okay?" Asks her grandmother, anxiety and worry laced into her voice.

The brunette groans and whispers in a hoarse voice, "Water."

Cool glass is placed at her lips at her lips. She cranes her neck to drink. The water tasted good, and for what seems like the first time, she is grateful for it. Like seriously grateful. It may have something to do that she has just awakened for what seems like an eternity or she may be going insane, but she thinks of opening up a club that worships water.

Savannah coughs a bit and looks up at her grandmother. "Oh, Savannah. You gave us such a scare!" Her grandmother scolds. The woman tells Savannah how worried her mother and her friends - and especially that one guy outside - are. She feels sort of guilty for having them worry about her, and at the same time, a bit mad. Because she can take care of herself. And then it strikes her.

"What guy, grandma?" She asks weakly, wondering if It is Sam or another of her potential love interest named Pedro.

Her grandma gives her a look. "The one outside."

She can't help the bloom of warmth that spreads throughout her chest. A tint of hope is in her voice. "Liam?"

The older woman nods. "I believe so." She sighs. "Oh, the young man has been here for a long while. Won't go home until he sees you, he said."

It is ridiculous for her to be hopeful and so glad that a guy wants to see her. She should not be feeling this way, especially when the guy is trouble on two feet. But she does feel that way. Savannah just can't help it. And she isn't sure if she likes that or not.

Before she can register what is going on, she finds her grandmother has left her alone. Panic bubbles inside, makes her heart beat fast. The door opens, and her eyes widen. Stormy eyes on brown ones.

"How are you?" Liam asks her.

Well, I'm in a hospital and my friends are worried about me and so is my grandmother. I don't know how long I'll be here, but. You know, just another day in paradise...To her surprise, she tells him, "I'm fine."

And she truly is. Because he is there.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Dreams

They talk for a long, long while. It's funny how much he makes her laugh and smile. They talk and talk. Sometimes they argue, but it's mostly friendly debating. And by the time the visiting hours end, she is smiling wide and wiping away tears of joy. She makes him promise - more like threatens - to come tomorrow. He chuckles, surprised but nods. And then he swears he will after she gives him a look. It goes like this for days and days without no end. But he does not mind, and neither does she. He likes being with her and she likes having his company. With him around, she can ignore everything else. It's odd - bizarre even - how much she trusts him after knowing him for about a few days.

When she leaves the hospital, he is the first one she calls. They make plans to meet each other and end up going to the movies. They watch a scary movie - one where she clings to him for protection. He teases her afterwards and she comes up with a witty retort.

They go back to school, and though they have different friends, they manage to still talk. The majority of the times, they are with each other. When they are not, they wait with great anxiety to talk with each other or merely to get a glimpse of the other. Her friends tease her about the Big Day when she gets married with Liam; the Pack worries about their relationship. But the two just ignore everything.

Savannah gives a sigh as she glances at the window of her sixth period classroom. The teacher is going on and on about something that she does not really care about. Her classmates are making a slight racket and are making her head hurt. She tries to not focus on that, and instead, things about what Liam could be doing. She has no classes with him - only lunch. And that makes their relationship a tad bit complicated….

The brunette frowns once she realizes that they have a relationship. This could be good. Or it could be bad. Because she is starting to like him. A lot. In a not so friend-like manner - scratch that. She likes him in a more than just friends way. And she isn't sure if he feels the same way. Which makes her somewhat queasy. Because this has happened before. With a boy names Pedro…

A sudden pang of longing washes over her. She hasn't seen him in a very long while. Not after he left Beacon in the summer before freshman year. And that makes her feel rather sad. Because he was a really good friend, and she felt like she could tell him anything. But then he left, and they tried to keep in touch. Their numbers got lost and their connection was no longer able to be. What was left were memories - both photographed and sentimental - and feelings of sadness and slight loneliness and longing.

Savannah sighs as the bell rings. Then, she packs her things and heads out to the hallway. She finds herself in no mood to fool around or take any silliness from anyone. Not even her friends. Quickly, she hurries to the girls' locker room and changes into her swim wear.

Coach Nelson is already there at the pool and so are some of the other girls. Coach Nelson gives a few instructions, and then the girls are diving into the water. The water breaks once she dives in. The cold water makes her muscles feel slightly numb. But she starts to swim and they start to warm. In a few minutes, she falls into a pattern: Stroke, inhale, stroke, stroke, inhale…. It goes on like this for some time; the water soaking the feelings from her and all her worries melting away, making her focus on purely swimming. On just breathing and being.

Her water polo Coach gives out a few instructions, and the girls go through practice. Time seems to fly as they go through game techniques and swim afterwards. After grabbing the things she needs from her locker and putting the things she doesn't, she heads out of the school. The cold, bitter air bites her cheeks and makes her nose red. She shivers and wraps her light blue sweater around herself tighter, cuddles the binder to her body. She sneezes, and then groans. Oh, God; she hopes she doesn't get sick. Because that would be disastrous. Nothing good at all. Especially since she has made plans about going with Stephanie, Carla and her other friends to the movie theater on the weekend. Although getting sick would be a perfect excuse to not go; she doesn't want to go, anyway. But that would be mean. Because Stephanie, Carla and the others had tried hard to convince her, saying they have something awesome - something that will make her seriously happy: a surprise. Of what, she is not sure. And that makes her slightly anxious.

She shakes her head and opens the door to her home. Once making small talk with her grandmother, she goes to her room and starts with her homework.

The tall, Hispanic male approaches her. She pretends not to notice and focuses instead on the task at hand, which currently is her math homework. She keeps her green eyes focused on the paper and writes down some numbers, then makes a few more calculations in her head and writes those down. Her senses tingle. The sudden sounds like the beating of her heart and calm breathing and the slight scratching of the pencil on the paper seem too loud to her. She bites her lip as he seats next to her, a strand of her strawberry blonde hair falling from its place.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He asks quietly. The curiosity and hurt in his voice makes her heart twist and causes her to look at him.

"I've been busy," she replies gently. Busy avoiding him and helping Deputy Parrish figure out what he is. "With Jordan. Helping him out getting adapted to the supernatural world and all." Lydia automatically wants to face palm or kick herself once she realizes that she has used Parrish's first name instead of calling him by his last name. Apparently, Scott has also noticed.

"Jordan?" He repeats slowly, in an almost threatened manner. As if he were feeling threatened by the simple fact that she called another man by his first name. She does not need to be a supernatural creature with sharp senses to know he is unapproving of the idea of her calling Parrish 'Jordan.'

She pretends not to notice. Instead of teasing him about it like she would have done - if he were someone else - , she shrugs. "He insisted on me calling him by his first name. Saying something about us being adults and 'co-workers.' That formality isn't needed between us since we are adults." Another shrug as she starts to go back to her calculations. She isn't really sure why she made such a big emphasis on Jordan and her being adults. Maybe she did it to make him feel less threatened. Which is completely ridiculous since there is no need for her to talk to him and reassure him. Now that she thinks about it, he really shouldn't take that fact personal.

Scott is quiet for a bit, and while she likes that, it makes her nervous and uncomfortable. Because she is not sure what he is thinking about. And that makes her a tad bit queasy. For a few minutes, there is silence. Then...

"Do you like him?" He asks, taking her completely by surprise and off guard.

The strawberry blonde frowns slightly and then opens her mouth to answer. "I..." Her phone rings its hardcore song, and she is grateful towards it for saving her from answering the question. She fumbles to answer, hating how awful the ringtone sounds. She would have to change it later...

"Hello?" The pale female greets.

A slight chuckle is received from the other end. "Hey, Lydia," he replies.

Without meaning to, she smiles. "Oh, hey, Deputy Parrish," she chirps.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me 'Jordan?'" He chides her with a teasing note in his voice.

She rolls her green eyes and replies with, "Once." She grabs that curly strand of strawberry blonde hair that slipped out of place and twirls it around her finger. "How are you?"

Jordan murmurs, "Fine, fine. And you?"

Lydia gives a slight sigh and can hear the former soldier smile. "Busy, busy. Like always."

"We're still meeting, right?" Jordan asks her, and that makes her smile wider. Because she has got the men under her feet, even if they are older.

"Hey, now. Do not go all desperate, single hot guy on me, okay?" She teases. The man chuckles nervously. After spending time together, she can tell when he is nervous and when not. And right now, he totally is. Which only boosts her self esteem - and ego. "Yeah, we are."

There is the muffled sound of paper shuffling and then Jordan tells her, "I'll see you tonight. Dress even more beautiful than usual, okay? Bye, Lydia."

"Good bye, Deputy Parrish." Parrish chuckles; the call ends and she sighs in an almost dreamy way. She closes her binder and puts her lead pencil in the purple pencil case she bought. The petite banshee glances at the True Alpha - whom has been rather quiet throughout the whole phone call. "I have to get going. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Without realizing it, her hand cups his cheek and she leans slightly in to give him a kiss. But then she realizes what she is doing and lets her hand fall limply to her side. Lydia gives him a tight smile, heart racing, cheeks, ears and neck warm. She clutches her binder to her chest and then pretty much hurries out of the room.

Liam knows something has happened. Something that Scott does not like. It is easy to see by the way the True Alpha hurls the ball angrily at the goalpost, almost hitting they hyper male. The anger radiating off of Scott is so thick that it makes him want to choke. He strains his ears to hear what the Hispanic male is saying, but finds it impossible to understand. Mainly because Scott is rambling at top speed - the way only Stiles seems to know - in Spanish. If that does not scream "pissed off," he doesn't know what does.

He decides not to comment and continues to practice. But it's kind of hard to ignore the fiery anger that is feeding Scott. Liam shakes his head and sighs. After a while, practice is finished, and Scott is still pissed off and Liam is beginning to feel a bit scared - or, at least, intimidated.

Stiles changes and leaves them, mumbling that he has to meet the werecoyote. The young Beta looks at his Alpha and almost timidly asks what is wrong. Scott snaps his head to Liam's direction and the younger male braces himself for a snarky retort. Instead, he finds himself staring into sad, chocolate brown eyes.

The Beta is quiet and lowers his gaze. He finishes changing and waits for Scott to finish. His thoughts race at a fast pace, trying to think or remember why his Alpha is depressed. But nothing comes to mind.

Later that night, Liam lays in bed and struggles to stop thinking about Scott's sad eyes. It pains him to see the True Alpha in sadness. Mostly because Scott has always been the type to see the good side of how things will turn out like. He has always been strong and fighting to protect those he loves as well as everyone else. Seeing Scott so sad makes him realize that Scott is also human. Just like everyone else, Scott has problems of his own. The realization makes the young wolf to feel bad for the Hispanic male - guilty, even. He closes his stormy eyes and is lured to sleep.

The next day, Scott makes a plan to blankly ignore Lydia. It's not that he does not like her; its just that he thinks he loves her and knowing that she is seeing another guy pains him to the point where he just wishes someone would just kick him in the balls to dull the pain. Everyone seems to be oblivious of his unhappiness, but he does not pay them any mind. Instead, he focuses on pretending that he is fine and that the strawberry blonde banshee does not exist. But sadly for him, he does not see her at all.

He slumps in his seat at lunch and sighs heavily. The rest of the Pack sit down and an animated conversation is brought. Everyone joins and soon, they are all laughing. Scott pretends to laugh, and is amazingly surprised with how happy he sounds. He wants to ask Stiles about where Lydia may be, but decides not to. After all, he DOES have pride and dignity.

As if hearing his thoughts, Malia asks, "Hey, where's Lydia?"

Stiles finishes swallowing his pizza before he answers. "Oh, she is with Parrish." He pauses, catching Malia's and Scott's murderous and questioning gazes. Then the hyper male adds, "I saw her today in the morning at the police station when I went to drop something off. She seemed to be a bit tired, but otherwise fine."

Upon hearing that she is with Parrish, Scott sighs. Yup, she does not like him at all. Not the way he thought she did. And that is just purely depressing for the True Alpha. He decides not to comment or let that faze him. But it does faze him and he DOES comment.

"I think she is sucking his dick," he murmurs bitterly, making everyone look at him with surprise and shock. "But, whatever. It is her life and if she wants to be sleeping around like a whore, then who are we to stop her?" He does not know what has possessed him or anything. All he knows is that he said it and everyone is staring at him.

It is then, as everyone gazes at him, that he realizes at presence is behind him and the sweet scent of watermelon tickles his nose. He turns around and sees no other than the subject of their conversation. His chocolate brown eyes widen as he stands up abruptly. Immediately, his mouth opens to apologize, but Lydia just turns on her heel and storms out of the room. The True Alpha hurries after her as fast as he can, only to see her get in a car - a black Hummer. His shoulders slump while he watches the Hummer turn the corner to get out of the parking lot and is out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Guest Stars and a bit of mixed emotions. Hope you like it! ^-^ ~rymilu

Surprise, Surpise

Liam wants to die the second he hears a deadly scream that penetrates his ears. He clutches the sides of his head, wanting to get rid of that sound. There is a horrid vibration in his head as his brain slams around in his skull. His breathing becomes to get heavy and he can hear the slick sound of his claws coming out. Just when he thinks that his head will explode, the wail stops. The young beta blinks once. Then twice. And then a third time to get himself under control. But he can't really. His hand flies to his phone and he calls Scott.

After a brief conversation he is out of the door, barely managing to shout a 'good bye' to his mother. He runs and runs, the scenery blurring at his sides. He finally comes to a halt when he is a few feet away from Lydia.

"Don't look," she whispers, staring at something. Or better yet, someONE. The coppery and metallic scent of blood plagues his nose. He covers it, and tries hard not to look at the source. Even if he is just dying to see. Making it his duty to comfort the poor banshee, he goes to her to pull her into a hug, but someone beats him to it. Just then, a wheezing Stiles and composed Malia and Kira come to the scene. Liam automatically cringes when he hears a low and threatening growl from behind him.

He is not surprised to see Parrish hugging and consoling Lydia. But he can't help the low and threatening growl that vibrates deep in his chest and escapes him. Instead of making another comment - like the one he said earlier that week -, Scott turns to look at the body. There is a slight feeling of anger and remorse when he sees the manipulated body.

The Alpha says, feeling already an old and familiar weight back on his shoulders. He tries not to grimace or groan and grabs his phone.

"I've already informed the Sheriff," the young Deputy says from where he is at. Scott manages to keep himself from growling again, yet his eyes flash a deadly red. He nods mutely and starts to search for some sort of clue.

It is seriously disturbing to stare at it and examine it. Blood pools from serious gashes - deep and jagged - that decorate the sun burned skin. The skin is peeling and muddy. A horrible odor of urine and filth as well as the rotting scent of a body come and mix together, causing his stomach to churn In an unpleasant way. It is obvious the body has no more than an hour - or maybe three - dead. There is something odd about the body - something that makes the hairs of the nape of his neck and arms stand up straight and still. A cold and hollow feeling washes over him.

His ears perk as the intense barking of dogs sound from a distance. The McCall male barely spares a glance to the others as he starts running. Branches snap, and he knows kira, Liam, Malia and Stiles are following his lead while Parrish stays with Lydia. Another wave of anger rolls over him, and his eyes flash a cold yet fiery red as he drops down to all fours. His breathing becomes heavy; his heart racing at a dangerous level. Growls vibrate in his chest and escape his lips. He runs faster and faster, leaving the others behind, his mind burning on the girl he thinks loves but has lost forever.

Lydia has kept finding dead bodies for the past two years, Liam knows, just like she found one yesterday. And so it makes him feel slightly bad for going to her house to help him out pick a gift for Savannah.

Crossing his fingers and holding his breath, Liam knocks on the door. He waits and waits with a pounding heart and flushed face. The door opens to reveal a tired looking banshee.

"Hey," he murmurs with a nervous smile. She smiles back in a tired manner. "I was wondering if you could help me...?"

The petite, strawberry blonde nods. "Yeah, yeah. What is it that you want me to help you with?" She asks, grabbing her keys and closing the door. He follows her to her car, climbs in and then explains. Lydia nods at him.

Before she can start driving, he starts to apologize. After all, it does not take a genius to know she is completely tired. "I'm sorry," he says.

"It's okay. I need the distraction," she replies, glancing at him.

"From what?" He whispers timidly.

Lydia is quiet for a moment or two before she whispers back, "From everything."

The young Beta is not sure what to say next, so he stays quiet until they arrive at the mall. Once there, he is amazed with how alive his older companion becomes as she drags him from store to store. The hours fly by fast and he is ready to give up when Lydia shows him a beautiful bracelet. Automatically, he knows it is what he has been looking for. Before he can protest, Lydia buys It for him and links his arm with hers.

"Oh, you made the right choice " she tells him, a chirpiness to her voice. "It will look good on you, Ally."

"Ally?" He repeats suddenly surprised. He watches Lydia blink. Emotions that are not his roll over him. And then they are gone as Lydia's face turns stoic. It is then that he realizes how lonely Lydia is and that the only person that understands her pain is no longer in good terms with her.

As he goes to school the next morning, his mind wanders back to the previous day. He then thinks of Savannah and him as he puts the present into his backpack. There is no way that he wants their relationship to end in the pirs like the relationship between the True Alpha and banshee did.

Liam waits with great anxiety to see Savannah. He has texted her during fifth period to meet him in the parking lot. Now, as the bell is a minute away from ringing, he feels his heart begin to pound hard and fast. His palms become sweaty and he has to take a breath or two to keep himself together.

The bell gives the familiar sharp shrill and he hurries to get out of the room and to his locker A finger taps his shoulder. He glances back and sees the girl from his Health class. Ma... Maria Padilla, a slightly pretty girl with dark brown - almost black - eyes, straight, long black hair and slightly fair skin.

"Hey," she greets with a big smile on her face. He smiles back. "Where are you headed?" She asks him as they start walking to the doors of the school.

"To the parking lot. To meet my friend," he tells her. She nods and bats her eyelashes, but he does not notice. He is trying to see if he can catch Savannah's scent.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she murmurs once they reach the parking lot. And then the weirdest thing ever happens. Maria leans in and gives him a peck on his cheek. Liam blinks in complete surprise but she is gone. With a slight shake of his head, he sighs. He catches Savannah's scent and snaps his head to her direction, only to watch her walking away.

The brunette had been waiting for Liam at the parking lot just like he had told her to, feeling a bit depressed. She wanted to scream and cry, but managed to keep it together. She had seen him walk to where she was at, and a smile broke into her face. Already, she had felt her worries being pushed away and her heart did little flips. But then, she saw that girl from her science class - Maria - with him. And then she had kissed Liam. That was all it took for Savannah to turn and walk away.

Now, she angrily scribbles down words on the paper she is doing for English. There is just so much hurt and betrayal in her that she starts to slowly cry. Jealousy burns in her stomach, making her sick while she replays the event in her mind over and over in her head.

Her phone beeps. She fumbles to grab it, her hand shaking. Through a blurred eyesight, she can see the words on the screen and the person who sent it.

'Hey, crazy,' it reads with a happy face at the end of the sentence. She frowns and wipes the tears away. Instead of replying, she turns her phone off and goes to shower.

When Savannah does not reply, he can not help but feel worried. Because there is a sinking feeling in his stomach that makes him feel queasy.

The young Beta sighs and turns to look at the older teens and adults. His eyes land on Lydia, and he tries to sense some sort of emotion from her but can not find anything. He can only guess that she does not want to let the others know how she feels. And then he feels stupid. Because it is obvious that she is hiding her feelings for that very reason. Man, he is slow sometimes...

"I have been trying to see if I can draw something that will give us some sort of clue as well as listening to music and other things," Lydia informs them. "But I have found nothing useful as of late."

A low growl escapes Malia when Stiles puts a hand on Lydia's shoulder. Jealousy makes his mouth to taste something bitter. He scrunches his face and tries hard not to gag.

"Is this all?" He manages to ask the older people. He sees Scott look at all of the Pack members, and then nods briskly. As if on cue, everyone starts to slowly disband. Liam texts Savannah one more time, just to make sure that she is okay.

'Crazy, you okay?'

His heart sinks deep, deep in his chest when there is no reply.

Savannah finishes combing her hair, feeling butterflies of anxiety in her stomach. It is Saturday and she has to meet her friends at the movie theater. None of this worries her. What worries her is the surprise that her friends have prepared for her... thinking about what it is has nagged her continuously throughout the week. Besides Liam and that - that GIRL, for lack of better word.

The brunette reaches for her phone and then heads out of her room. She says goodbye to her grandma and goes out of the house.

With each step that she takes, she can feel her skin get goosebumps. Her heart beats faster and her bottom lip trembles. Her knees feel weak and she wants to laugh nervously. But she does not.

Finally, the athletic and intelligent brunette reaches the movie theater. She buys her ticket for the movie - the one with Adam Sandler - and looks around for any signs of Stephanie, Carla or Rafa. She cranes her neck and stands on her toes, but finds nothing. With an irritated huff, she takes her phone out and is about to dial Steohanie when she hears a voice - a voice that makes her heart pound hard and palms to become sweaty and breathing to come out short. A voice that makes her turn around quickly. Her mouth becomes slightly unhinged, breath taken away and brown eyes wide. A familiar smile and dark brown eyes which twinkle and are framed by glasses, same hair style and same everything. Tears blur her vision.

"Hey, Savannah," he whispers.

Unable to hold back her urges, she flings herself into his arms and murmurs, "Pedro."


	7. Chapter 7

**Complicated**

Pedro hugs her back, and an instant warmth blooms and envelops her. She sighs in relief and comfort, liking the way that the familiar wave of safety rolls gently over her. And then she remembers something… The brunette pulls back and stares at Pedro right in his brown eyes. Then she slaps him for leaving her behind and not bothering to contact her again after losing communication. The tall male gapes at her with his brown eyes wide and mouth slightly opened; his face is all red with a handprint, and she smiles a devilish smile before slapping him on the other cheek as hard as she can. Due to her playing volleyball, her hands have grown strong and powerful. She might as well hit him with a baseball bat for he staggers back.

"You," she hisses, waving a menacing looking finger in front of Pedro's red and swollen face. "Are a mean, little son of a nutcracker! Leaving like that and... " And then the anger is gone and she hugs him. The two start talking as they make their way to where Carla, Stephanie and Rafael are at. They talk and it's exactly like he never left.

Watching Liam learn self control and a lot of things has been like being some sort of mentor. A father, sorta. For Stiles, anyways. The hyper male looks at the younger male, talking with Kira about what movie they are going to see, and smiles. He can't really believe that this kid - this kid that didn't like them in the beginning and thought they were crazy. A kid they just met! - is now part of the McCall Pack, about to watch a movie in the McCall house instead of running away. Remembering the first time that Liam was in the McCall house makes the hyper human male grin widely.

Stiles sighs, snuggles close to Malia and gives her a slight kiss on the cheek. Malia glances up at him and pulls him into a kiss. They usually don't display much affection in public because neither of them likes it, but there are rare moments when they do. And right now is totally one of those rare moments.

The werecoyote pushes him down on the McCall couch and gets on top of him. It doesn't surprise Stiles that he's at the bottom instead of the top. Because Maila is dominant and he likes her on top of him. It's one of those weird fetishes most guys have.

He and Malia kiss each other hard yet slow. He pulls her closer to him to get more access to her and she lets him. Just as she opens her mouth to have a tongue fight with him, someone throws a pillow at them.

Breaking apart, Malia goes back to sitting on the couch and not on Stiles, which disappoints Stiles greatly. Stiles breathlessly looks around to see who was the culprit. Liam and Kira are still talking, obviously too engrossed in their conversation to have thrown that pillow. Lydia is still not here to be blamed. So that only leaves…

His eyes narrow and in a whiny voice, he asks the True Alpha, "Dude, why'd you throw the pillow?"

Scott just smiles innocently and munches on some popcorn. Even though Scott has respect for all of the Pack members, he can sometimes be childish and that can only mean trouble when Stiles gets involved. And, though Stiles knows better than getting involved, he still does.

He grabs the pillow and throws it back at Scott. But the wolf just moves before it can even reach him, and that sort of annoys Stiles a bit.

"You're no fun," he complains. Then notices the looks that the others are throwing at him and decides to behave. He sits up right and looks at Scott. "So is Lydia going to come or not?"

Upon mentioning her name, Scott's expression turns hard. Stiles doesn't even have to ask another question to know that the True Alpha and the banshee are not in speaking terms. He had already known the second that Scott messed things up by calling her a slut.

"Maybe she's with Parrish doing who the Hell knows what," he says in a joking manner and wiggling his eyebrows to lighten up the tension in the room. After all, the banshee and the deputy have been seeing each other quite often. Every time he goes to the station to see his dad, he sees Lydia and Parrish huddled close together, bodies touching one way or another and talking intently. It can only be assumed that Parrish and the strawberry blonde are together. So Stiles commenting and bringing it up is okay and perfectly normal. But this only makes it worse. Because Scott stuffs his mouth with popcorn and angrily munches on it.

The opening and closing of the door, as well as the jingling of keys and the crunching sound of bags is heard, breaking the silence. Two footsteps - one with that sharp click and the other heavy and manly - come closer. Stiles and everyone else turn to look at the two figures that have entered the living room.

"Hey, guys," Lydia says in a chirpy manner with a big smile on his face. Stiles starts to smile, but then his eyes land on the bags that Parrish is carrying. And then it's like if he were fifteen again. As if he were a regular human, teenage boy, younger than his actual age.

He jumps up and hurries to the deputy, screaming, "FOOOOD!" His arms wrap around the bags, and before anyone can blink, he has opened the bag of chips and is stuffing his mouth. A dreamy, heavy sigh escapes his lips once he tastes that artificial flavored taste. He happily plops down next to Malia, whom has her face in a 'are-you-kidding-me?' expression.

With a slight shake, Parrish goes to the kitchen.

Stiles ignores the looks that everyone gives him and faces the banshee. With his mouth completely full, he asks, "So, what movie are we going to watch?" His food shows and he can only watch all of them wrinkle their faces and shaking their heads in disapproval. The hyper male waits for a bit and then swallows. Then he asks what movie they are going to watch again.

Before anyone can reply, Lydia gets out something from one of the bags and takes over, making Kira and Liam retreat. Stiles puts the bag of chips on Malia's lap, causing to her look up at him. He just smiles and then pulls her onto his lap. The werecoyote returns the smile and cuddles into him. Stiles plants a kiss on her mouth and then they're kissing.

Liam takes the place where where Malia was sitting on Stiles's left while Kira sits next to Liam, so that Liam is in between the three teens - which is something that sort of makes Liam uncomfortable. Scott sits on the other couch, and Parrish comes back with three bowls full of popcorn and chips. Then sits on the other end of the couch as the True Alpha scoots closer to the arm rest.

And all of this is going on, but Stiles isn't really paying attention. He's too lost in the taste of Malia and the feel of her lips…

"Stiles!" Comes an annoyed, pitched voice. "The movie is about to start."

The hyper male pulls away and then smiles softly at the werecoyote. God, he loves her. He really wants to be with her. Because, well, he really, really, really loves her. His world is better now that she's here with him and the Pack...

The title on the TV screen catches his gaze and he frowns. "_The Notebook_?!" he cries out, sort of surprised. "Lydia, we are not going to watch that movie!" he tells her with a serious face.

Malia turns to him. "Why not? It sounds interesting."

Stiles shakes his head. "Because that's pure gibberish." Turning to look at Lydia from behind Malia's shoulder, he tells her, "We are NOT going to watch it!"

Lydia fixes him a look, her green eyes flashing with warning. Fear shoots through him, and it's ridiculous. He shouldn't be afraid. Lydia has only seen him cry once, and he's seen her cry a lot of times. But…

Minutes pass. "I can't believe you're making us watch this crap," Stiles murmurs into Malia's shoulder. Malia tells him to shut up, face fixed on the screen. It makes Stiles want to smile at how fascinated Malia looks with the movie. He turns and sees that Liam and Kira are also into the movie. Then he looks to Scott, Lydia and Parrish. Surprise flashes through him as he sees the strawberry blonde curled into the True Alpha.

Jordan can't really believe what's going on. He's sitting next to Lydia, watching _The Notebook_ and instead of her curling up against him, she's curled up into the wolf. It makes him a bit hurt and angry, because he thought they were having something. Something special. But he is obviously wrong.

He tries to not let it affect him, and tries to focus on the movie instead. They are at the part where the kids ask Noah to come back to them, to leave their mom for a bit since she shows no progress. Then Noah says that he will not leave because _Ally _is his home.

The second that is said, the young deputy hears a slight gasp from the girls and can feel the way that Lydia shifts her body so that she is even closer to Scott. More hurt and more pain and more jealousy… And then Lydia stands and hurries out of the living room and to the porch. Before Jordan can even think of anything, he is standing up and following her outside. He manages to catch the door and pushes it aside as he gets out.

Parrish slows down into a halt, watching the way the strawberry blonde leans against the porch. Her hair falls perfectly down her waist - it is surprising how long her hair is when straightened. Her flower-patterned, skin tight shirt sticks to her, a black, thin belt around her waist, and goes perfectly with her high-waisted, denim shorts. She's so beautiful… And then she turns to the left, tilting her chin upwards and he can't help noticing that she looks like a broken angel. With tears streaming down her cheeks.

He opens his lips to call her name, but someone beats him to it.

Scott was happy to know that Lydia was curling up against him instead of Parrish. It was childish and a bit stupid, but that was how he felt. And when she stood and left to the porch, he was completely confused. Had he hugged her and hurt her somehow? Or what was going on? Then Parrish stood up and followed her. And jealousy had flashed through him, making him follow the two.

Now, though, as he watches her leaning against the porch, he knows that something is wrong. Because tears are running down her face, and Lydia Martin never really cries.

"Lydia?" he whispers, kind of scared.

The young banshee turns, looks at him and then barely even acknowledges that Parrish is there before running into the True Alpha's arms. She wraps her arms around him, buries her face in his neck and tightens her grip on him. Jealousy plagues his nose but he ignores it and concentrates on the watermelon scent.

"Lydia, what is it?" he asks.

"Ally is home. She is - was? - my home and Ally is no longer here. And now... now I feel lost," she replies, sounding miserable and completely heartbroken. And then Scott understands and the wolf feels extreme guilt and grief. Guilt because of the way he has been treating Lydia since he found out that she was spending tons of time with the deputy. Grief because he remembers the loss.

He repeats, "Ally is home." He pauses. Then: "I miss her, too." By the time that he finishes the sentence, Lydia has already begun sobbing and her grip tightens even more on him. Emotions that are not his but the strawberry blonde's come in big waves and overwhelm him. He can feel it all: the regret, the sorrow, the love, the loss, the guilt and the grief. And all Scott does is hold her even tighter and lets her cry. Because she misses her best friend and is hurting just like he is.

Savannah feels like she's floating as she walks with Pedro down the hall of Beacon High. She can't believe that he is with her. She just simply cannot! Because it feels like a dream come true and for a second, she feels like Cinderella.

The teenaged boy has an arm around her, and him touching her makes her whole body tingle. Makes her lips spread into a big, bright smile and warm eyes to glow with happiness. He is telling her about how he may join the lacrosse team since they have no football team or soccer team. He hopes it's not too late to try out, and he looks at her and she tells him what he wants to hear: that he should talk to Coach and definitely try out for the team. Because Savannah really wants that for him. Plus, that means she can wear his jersey whenever there are games. Just like old times….

The tall male smiles brightly at her. Her heart skips more than one beat and she shyly looks away. Because there are a lot of butterflies in her tummy, and her face has turned red.

They get to her first period class and he gives her a hug, telling her that he'll see her in second period. They let go; Savannah misses the warmth of his body heat and smiles at him, not wanting to part. But they have to since the bell has rung.

Pedro leaves. The brunette female goes inside and takes a seat. Then she takes out a piece of blank paper and a pencil out, and soon, she's doodling. She barely pays attention in class, and it should bother her, but it does not. Because she's thinking about Pedro and what happened after the movie finished.

**(Flashback)**

_It was like he never left. Because they talked, and he bought her exactly what she always got when they used to go to the movies. And she honestly couldn't believe he remembered! After the length in time that they had not seen each other, he still remembered, and that made her feel warm all over._

_They walked to the auditorium where the movie with Adam Sandler was showing and took their seats. Carla, Stephanie and Rafael tried to talk to the pair, but the pair blankly ignored them, too lost in their world to care about what the other three thought. And, yeah. It was a bit mean, but Pedro and Savannah had this connection that had been broken and were quickly rebuilding._

_When the movie started, the athletic brunette was excited to see the movie. Especially since Pedro and her were sharing a bucket of popcorn. The other three had bought their own, not liking their popcorn with butter like Pedro and Savannah did. And sharing a bucket of popcorn could only lead to something: "accidentally" putting your hand in it at the same time the other person does and ending up holding hands - and that was what the female was aiming for. Like if it were magic, the plan went exactly like Savannah hoped it would. They ended up holding hands. Pedro had her callused yet somehow soft and smooth hand in his warm, firm and manly one. The simple contact made Savannah so full of joy that she felt like a balloon with too much air in it nice and ready to pop._

_Savannah blinked and the credits were rolling onto the big, theater screen, God, she was so lost in the fact that they were holding hands that she didn't even realize the movie had ended. Hadn't paid attention and that meant she would have no idea how the movie ended in case her three friends wanted to share their favorite points in the plot. But, luckily, the three started to talk about school and that saved Savannah from explaining why she had no clue how the movie went._

_They went to eat at a nearby McDonalds, and after they finished eating, Carla's mom picked them up. Never had Savannah felt great appreciation for having such loud friends. They covered most of the conversation and answered all the question Carla's mom asked. This gave Savannah the opportunity to think about what Pedro and her could possibly have now that he was back._

_Carla's mom dropped Savannah off at her house, and the brunette gave thanks to the woman for the ride as well as her friends for the great time. Her eyes locked with Pedro's darker ones and Savannah felt her heart speed up till it was bruising her smiled secret smiles at each other. Then, she turned and went into her house, gave her grandmother a brief explanation about how the movie was and then went up to her room. Savannah didn't even bother taking a shower; she just collapsed on her bed and fell asleep, having sweet dreams about her and Pedro._

**(End of Flashback)**

The brunette jumps up, completely startled, when the bell rings, making her snap of her day dream. Her cheeks turn red the second her eyes land on her paper. She has drawn little hearts with her initials and Pedro's and the different ship names for them like 'Savedro' and 'Pedannah' and some other weird ship names. She quickly grabs the paper and crumbles it up, then throws it in the trashcan on her way out. Knowing that she will see Pedro makes her speed up until she is pretty much running to her second period class.

Too blind with anxiety and excitement, she does not see where she's going exactly. And then she slams into someone, losing her balance. But before she can fall down, the person grabs a hold of her and steadies her onto her feet. Her eyes lock with stormy grey ones.

The young wolf has been waiting anxiously for Savannah at the door of her second period class. He hasn't seen the athletic female in what seems like ages, and he is really missing her. Plus, the bracelet that Lydia not only chose but bought is still in its box and burning his back through his backpack.

He waits and shifts uncomfortably and tries to pick up her scent. And about five seconds go by and he catches her scent, strong and calming to him, mixed with anxiety and excitement. And at first he thinks that it's because she has seen him, but then he realizes that she hasn't even spotted him. When she slams into him by accident, it is more than clear that the excitement and anxiety is not caused by him, but because of something else.

"Hey," he says, smiling at her. He ignores the little trickle of fear that is caused by his subconscious. He steadies her and makes sure that she's okay before letting go. "I have something that I want to show you," he murmurs, reaching for his backpack.

The brunette smiles nervously at him. "Okay," she replies. He unzips his backpack and pulls out the box. She takes the box and carefully takes one end of the light lilac ribbon and pulls it. The ribbon slips and she glances at him. Liam just smiles at her a bit shyly and nods at her as an encouragement to keep going. The brunette does and Liam feels great pride wash away the unease the second she gasps.

"Liam," she breathes, her warm eyes wide. "Who is this for?"

Liam looks down shyly, then peers at her. "It's for this one girl," he says, hoping she'll catch on. And then, for some reason that he can't really understand, she snaps the box shut and grabs the ribbon. Jealousy and anger plague his nose and make his head feel all dizzy. She grabs his hand and places the box back in his hand.

"I hope Maria likes it," she says and then turns around. He can only watch with great confusion as her angry face turns bright the second she sees someone. That person comes and hugs her. Now, Liam is getting dizzy by his own jealousy. But he ignores it. Because Savannah has turned to him and is introducing them.

"This is Liam," she tells the male. He's as tall as Liam with glasses and brown eyes and Elvis Presley type of hair. He's obviously Mexican, though one would think differently because of his albino skin. "Liam, this is Pedro."

The guy - Pedro - and him give each other that manly handshake ever guy knows. Liam forces a smile and tries not to cringe.

"I'll see you later," Liam mumbles, feeling anger and jealousy stirring up his wolf. Without waiting for a reply, he turns on his heel and hurries out of the school hallway. He then starts running as fast as he can. And he isn't exactly where he's going until he is standing a few feet in front of the banshee.

Liam doesn't say anything. He just sits next to her on the deck of the house dock and they're both quiet for a second - Liam making his wolf get back in its cage and Lydia just thinking; he isn't really sure what she feels since he can sense nothing from her. But Liam doesn't mind because he is already too overwhelmed with his own emotions. Then, Lydia wraps his arms around him, and he can't help but start crying. Because he is just so full of pain for something that he can't really comprehend.

Kira has always known that Scott loved Allison with all his heart and needed space after the French female died. Because the huntress is and always will be the True Alpha's first love. She has also known that it would not have worked out with her and Scott - because of the same reason - and so she ended it between the two of them.

Still, that does not mean that the Japanese female has stopped having feelings for him. And knowing that he has a thing for the strawberry blonde banshee makes her heart ache deeply. Knowing that she is just another one of the Pack Members while Lydia is like the Alpha female and mother of the Pack makes the young kitsune mad with envy. And it is seriously wrong because Lydia has been nice to her and has made her her knew best friend.

But being friends with the banshee is not good at all. Because Kira is only getting hurt at knowing that Lydia sometimes doesn't even realize she's there, and talks to her as if she were Allison. And there are many times when Kira doesn't know if she should have Lydia as a friend or as an enemy, because either way, Kira is going to get hurt.

The kitsune sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She sits there awkwardly at the usual table, waiting for the other Pack members to come and sit with her. She relaxes a bit when the werecoyote sits across from her.

"Hey," the Hale female greets. Kira smiles at her, trying to calm her unease. "Have you seen the guys?"

"N- yea- no," Kira stammers. Then she huffs, being annoyed that she is still somewhat socially awkward. "Yes, I have seen them since we have classes together. No, they still haven't shown up for lunch."

Kira looks up and cannot help the smile that stretches on her face when she spots Scott. But then that smile melts the second she notices the expression that he has on his face. All worried and serious. And for a second, she fears that they are going to be pulled again into yet another supernatural battle against some evil supernatural, asshole.

"What's wrong?" she asks the minute he sits down. Scott shakes his head and stares at his food for what seems like a split second before taking out his phone.

Stiles sits next to Malia, and it is then that Kira realizes that they are missing two Pack members. Mason is sick, they know. But what about Liam? And what about Lydia? Upon realizing that Lydia is not there, Kira automatically jumps to the conclusion that the True Alpha is all depressed because the banshee is not there. But then Stiles speaks up.

"Have you guys received a call? From either Liam or Lydia?" the hyper male asks while starting to shove his mouth with food.

Both girls shake their heads. Scott sighs.

The Alpha male turns to the hyper male. "Do you think they're together?" Scott asks. "Do you think that they're safe?"

Stiles swallows his food and nods. "If they're together, then they're both safe. Liam will protect Lydia if they get attacked, and Lydia will scream for our help. Either way, we shouldn't worry that much," the Stilinski descendent tries to console. Kira cringes at the look that Scott shoots Stiles.

"Okay, okay. Maybe we should worry," Stiles murmurs. "But that is until we don't get a call from either of them."

Scott sighs. Kira stares at her food, wanting to console him but not knowing how. So she just stays quiet and pokes her food in hopes of someone - _**cough, cough, Stiles, cough, cough**_ \- lightening the mood. But the subject has not yet been dropped since the werecoyote asks what exactly is going on.

Answering for Scott, Stiles tells his lover, "Well, you see, Lydia and Liam are not here. They were supposed to be here since, you know, it's a school day. Not that missing school would matter for Lydia, since she is booksmart and has easily passed the SAT test with one of the highest scores. I heard the teachers talk after we took the test and it seems that someone has yet to beat her score - a perfectly, perfect score. She's so smart and beautiful, I swear…"

Then, as if noticing the looks that they are throwing at him, Stiles adds, "But I'm over her, so no need to worry about that, Malia. Anyway, Liam is also missing. Well, not missing, because we are sure he is somewhere. But he's not here as he should be. And we have a game… Oh my God! We have a game and he's not here!"

Noticing again the looks, Stiles continues rambling, as if he hadn't had a mini panic meltdown. "And so, Scott is worried. Because, you know, the last time that Liam went missing he was almost killed by a young assassin. He was stuck in the well and yeah. And so last time Lydia went missing - which has been a whole lot of times - she was always in danger. Like, first, it was the situation with Peter. The first time that asshole attacked her - no offense, Malia - she was all alone. The second time she went missing was because of him - again. With the whole running in the woods completely naked for three days. Hmmmm… I wonder if she was cold? She seemed like it when I found her. Er, well, when she found us."

Stiles shakes his head.

"ANYWAY, the third time she was missing, it was because of Peter. Like, I swear. What does Peter want with Lydia? First, it was to plant himself in her head. The second, was to see if she was under his influence. When he saw that he was, he messed around and made her go crazy. The third time she was missing, was at her party where everyone was hallucinating and making out and doing a bunch of crazy crap because she had put wolfsbane in the punch since she was under Peter's control. And she had gone off to revive him! Which is not only creepy, but smart. In a creepy manner, of course."

Stiles grabs his juice and takes a sip of it before continuing.

"Anyway, the fourth time that she was missing, she almost died in the hands of Jennifer, aka Ms. Blake, aka the Darach. And that night my dad went missing and she discovered that she was a banshee and she gave away their location to Scott the second that she screamed. I don't know how loud it was, but I do know that it make Scott double over with pain. And then the time that Kira went missing, she screamed and it was loud as Hell and it made me dizzy. Anyway, the fifth time that she went missing…"

Stiles stops talking and Kira bends her head down, knowing that that time the strawberry blonde banshee went missing, the French huntress died by the Nogitsune's henchmen.

The hyper male clears his throat. "Well, I see know why Scott is worried," he murmurs.

Kira leans over, and puts her hand on Scott's. She gives his hand a light squeeze. "I'm sure that they are okay," she tells him, giving him a small smile. And just as she finishes saying it - just as he smiles back at her -, Scott's phone starts ringing.

Kira tries not to feel stung by the fact that Scott let her hand go immediately. She tries to ignore the stabs of jealousy when she hears him sigh in relief and ask if everything is okay. She tries not to feel hurt by the fact that his whole face lights up and he begins having a mini bicker with the person on the other line. She tries to block out the fact that only one voice can truly calm him. Tries to ignore it all. But she can't. Because she is deeply in love with him and he does not know it.

"What's wrong?" Malia asks. Kira mentally curses at the fact that the werecoyote can smell emotions.

The Japanese beauty shakes her head. She replies, "It's complicated."

"It's complicated. To explain why he felt the urge to come to me and not to you when he needed help in figuring out his emotions I mean," Lydia tells her Alpha. She glances over at Liam and gently smiles at his sleeping form. "But he's okay. So you don't need to worry."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go over there?" Scott presses. Lydia smiles at his insistence.

"Scott McCall, I will scream if I need you," she says in a firm tone. And then she realizes that it sounds wrong, making her neck and ears feel hot. "I mean, if there's trouble I'll call. Not that, if I need - you know - I'll call. Although you'll certainly know. I mean…" When has LYDIA MARTIN ever felt so flustered?

The Alpha chuckles, and upon hearing it, her heart beat rises till it's beating fast in her chest. in order to regain some dignity, she makes her tone firm and demanding and says, "Shut up, McCall."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Scott replies. And it makes Lydia smile brightly that he's teasing her. Lydia hears a shift and glances at the young beta.

"I have to go, okay? I'll call you if trouble comes up."

"Okay," Scott whispers.

"Bye, Scott," she whispers back.

"Lydia… I… I…" he says before she can hang up. She waits for him to finish, her heart swelling up with hope. "I'll be there after school is over, okay?"

Her heart goes down like a deflated balloon. "Okay," she says. "Bye." And then she hangs up.

She hears a slight shift. "I know you're awake, Liam," she calls out.

Liam gives up the charade and sits up and looks at the strawberry blonde banshee. She sits with him and asks him how he feels. He tells her he feels like crap. She nods and gets up, then goes to the kitchen and gets something. Liam watches her come back, and grabs the cup of tea when she offers it to him. She asks him if he wants to talk about what's going on - they didn't have a chance to since he fell asleep after crying. He shakes his head and starts to sip his drink. To his surprise, she doesn't push him. The tea doesn't taste as nasty as he would have originally thought. He lets her know this, and then the young beta finishes the cup of herbal tea.

He puts it on the coffee table and then shifts his position on the couch. He places his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her and letting the soft beating of her heart calm him down. She hugs him and starts stroking his cheek.

They're both quiet for a moment, and soon the young wolf is telling her about the brunette. Liam lets everything pour out. How he has been feeling for quite a while. Confused when the young athletic female returned the box. How he was so enraged and disappointed and hurt and afraid when he met that guy named Pedro. How he was rather jealous when they hugged. He tells her everything, and by the time he is done, he feels so much better. Feels like a little kid telling his mother about a bad day at school.

And then he realizes that he feels this way with Lydia because it is true. Because whether the Pack would like to admit it or not, Lydia is the mom. She is the one that they all go to when they need advice or help - whether it be things about where to take someone on a date, or love life advice, or help on homework, or whatever. They always go to her. Always, always, always.

He tells her what he has just discovered. Lydia laughs and shakes it off, telling him that he is delusional and then kisses his cheek. Because he's adorable, the Martin female says. Liam just looks at her with a calculating gaze.

"You're delusional," she tells him with a soft smile.

Liam shrugs. "You'd be a good mother, though," he comments.

He doesn't have to look at her to know that her face is sober because his nose has sensed sadness coming off from her. "No," she whispers softly and sadly. "I'm not going to be a mother. I… I can't take the risk of my child having to carry this… this gifted curse. I can't let my child be like me: a banshee. Finding dead bodies is no good for a child. It ruins innocence, and I'd rather they live in the dangerous human world than in a world where you have assassins and hunters after you."

Liam stays quiet. He had never imagined that Lydia felt this way. But he now knows and he feels the grief. The sudden realization that he won't be able to have a family either because of what he is dawns on him.

"Is everyone okay?" a voice asks as someone bursts in. The two teens look up at Scott.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lydia says, standing up. And this confuses Liam a bit because he knows that after they had watched _The Notebook_, Lydia and Scott got close again. But he knows she has her reasons and so he nods.

After the strawberry blonde banshee leaves, Scott sits down and then Liam tells him what happened and why he ran away. Scott then explains why he felt that way - he explains everything about having an anchor and what it means losing it. Then, out of curiousity, Liam asks if Scott has an anchor. Scott nods and Liam asks what his anchor is. Scott just shakes his head and says that he can't really say. Liam is quiet, then - because Lydia has meddled with his love life - he tells the True Alpha that he had this weird sense of coming to Lydia. And then he tells the older wolf that he thinks that Lydia is the Mom of the Pack. Liam lists all the reasons why, and by the time he is done, he asks Scott if he thinks that there is a chance between the Alpha and the banshee.

"It's complicated," Scott murmurs. He has been hearing all of this and he knows that the things being said about the Martin female are true.

"But why?" Liam tries.

"Because there are things that you don't know."

Scott gives Liam a look when the younger male asks, "What things?"

The True Alpha sighs and then tells his beta everything. By the time he is finished, Liam is nodding. "Love," the beta murmurs, "is complicated."


End file.
